User blog:Dragon1217/Plans for SoS!Mason
Psylink *Bonded animal is a black-furred maine coon (*cough cough* SHAYDE *cough*) *Heart Energy color is Forest Green *Inquisitiveness is the personailty trait for the Forest Green Heart Glow *Heart Glow weapon is a whip (because irony) *A smol bean™ *Writes in a journal *Loves animals (especially cats and snakes) *Sort of a coward *kkkkiiiiinnnnnddddddaaaaaa had abusive parents *lived with his uncle before going to the school *why do all of my OCs in this FWRP have parent issues *idk *climbs trees *purehearted *I'll add more later Form: Name: Mason Camphor *Nickname: N/A Gender: (Female, Male, Non-Binary, Genderfluid, Trans MTF, Trans FTM, if I’m forgetting anything you can use that too) Male Sexuality: Homosexual Age:(10-18) 13 Race:(Earthbound, Nymph, Faerie, Merfolk, Angel, Misfit, Elven, Anthropomorph) Psylink Hair (Style and Color): Jet black, messy, short hair Eyes (Shape and Color (Alexandria’s Genesis is NOT a real thing, so purple eyes do not exist): Large emerald green eyes *(ELVEN AND FAERIES ONLY) Ear Shape: N/A Skin: Pale Height: 5'4" Weight: 100 lbs Body build: Kind of skinny and slim. Does have some muscle, though. Level: (Grades have a different way of working here. 1 is K-1st grade, 2 is 2-3rd grade, 3 is 4-5th grade, 4 is 6-7th grade, 5 is 8-9th grade, 6 is 10-11th grade, and 7 is 12th grade. Select the number that correlates with the grade your character is in. Grades are called "levels" in this.) 5 *Heir? (Y/N): N *Royal Advisor? (Y/N): N *If so, what race?: (Nymphs, Faeries, Earthbound, Merfolk, Angels, Misfits) N/A Clothing Preference (So our characters aren’t wearing the exact same outfit the whole dang time): Mason usually wears green, blue, purple, gray, or black long-sleeve shirts, with gray khaki pants and black sneakers. He also sometimes wears a dark blue vest. *(Heirs only) Royal Form Outfit: N/A *(Advisors only) Royal Form Outfit N/A *Piercings/Tattoos: N/A Personality: Mason is a somewhat shy and anxious ambivert, fine with being alone or with friends. He loves to solve mysteries and figure out the history of the school. He also has a strong love for animals, especially cats and snakes. He's a bit easily startled and a coward. He doesn't trust many adults and is rebellious. He also is adventurous and curious, liking to explore the school. He also has a quirk for writing in a diary journal. Heart Energy color: Forest Green (Inquisitiveness) Heart Energy weapon: A whip. The whip has a forest green handle and a black rope, with some dark green streaks on it. Is xe Corrupt?: No *(FAERIES. NYMPHS, AND ELEMENTALS ONLY) Manipulated element: (1 for Faeries/Nymphs, 2 for elementals) N/A *(ANGELS AND FAERIES ONLY) Wing Description: N/A *(MISFITS ONLY) Hybrid of which races: N/A *(ANTHROPOMORPHS ONLY) Part of what animal/what animal features: N/A *(PSYLINKS ONLY) Psychic link with what animal: A black Turkish Angora cat named Shayde *(MOONBORN ONLY) Vampire or Werewolf: N/A *(INSECTILE ONLY) Part of what insect/what insect features: N/A *Theme Song: I'll think of this later *In any Clubs: Animal Cub and Writing Club Dormitory Floor: 36 Dorm Mates (can be mixed on even floors, excluding genderfluid/nonbinary characters from the odd floors): Since the rebellious saltshaker (Rowan) doesn't have a roommate yet, Mason can be his roommate. Already at the school or Requires being rescued?: Already at the school Favorite food: Spaghetti Favorite color: Green *Crush?: Not at the moment *Shippable?: Yep! Malum/Purehearted: Purehearted What would break your character?: Betrayal by a loved one and then being hurt by them Backstory: Mason didn't really have the best childhood for the first 8 years of his life. His parents were Malum, and they wanted Mason to join them, but he didn't want to. His parents started to physically abuse him when he was about 5, and when he was 8, they kicked him out of the house. Mason started to wander around, until he ended up at his uncle's home, whom he stayed with until he was enrolled into the school. Other: Six heirs, six fates. Tried to save them, too late. Category:Blog posts